


Crema Verse Prompt Fill #74

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [77]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crema verse, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fictionallylost asked:  I'd love to read anything that you wish to write for it- but if you're asking I had always wondered if they ever moved house and at what point in their lives and why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Verse Prompt Fill #74

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're feeling better :)

“Do you think we need a bigger place?”

 

Blaine looks up from his notes to find Kurt in the doorway of their spare room, leaning against the door jam. “What?”

 

Kurt’s critical gaze sweeps around. “A bigger place. You’re crammed into this little room all the time. Your piano barely fits. You don’t have room for your guitars or those soundboard things you keep telling me the name of but can never remember. You’re already out of storage space in here. Soon enough you’re going to be stacking things all the way to the ceiling.”

 

Blaine blushes as he looks at the shelves they’d installed years ago, now groaning under the weight of notebooks, recordings, scripts, songbooks, and everything else he needs for his work. It’s true he doesn’t have a lot of space. He’d taken over the small spare room in their townhouse almost immediately after moving in, while Kurt had sectioned off a portion of the living room as his own workspace. Eventually they’d each gotten successful enough to be able to afford a real studio space for Kurt to work and design out of, though Kurt still maintains the area for those bursts of inspiration that have him up at 3 o’clock in the morning sketching, draping, and sewing. But Blaine has remained in the little spare room, hunched over his piano surrounded by sheet music and empty cups of coffee.

 

Looking around the room now, it feels smaller than it ever has. The walls closer. The distance between the door and the piano even shorter.

 

Blaine sits back from the verse he’d been playing around with and lets his pencil clatter to the piano. “Do you think we need a bigger place?”

 

Kurt shrugs and somehow manages to make it look elegant. “It just feels like we’ve gotten a bit…cramped in here, haven’t we?”

 

“I guess I hadn’t thought about it.”

 

It’s true that it’s a little bit of a tango for the two of them to be in the kitchen at the same time, though Blaine quite likes the way Kurt holds his hips to gently push him out of the way. And being in the bathroom together generally results in knocking elbows and jostling to spit toothpaste into the sink. But Blaine rather likes to watch Kurt shave in the morning, precise and methodical in the way he is with most things.

 

“We’re out of space for our clothes and I can only do so much when it comes to reorganizing the closet.”

 

Blaine snorts fondly. “ _Our_ clothes?”

 

Kurt rolls his eyes and slips into the room, sitting down on the piano bench next to Blaine. “Don’t act like everything in there is mine.”

 

“Just most of it.” Blaine leans into Kurt comfortably, always happy for the familiar touch of him.

 

“No one in New York owns more cardigans than you do,” Kurt points out.

 

“No one in New York _buys_ me as many cardigans as you do.”

 

Kurt sniffs, “Well, it’s your fault your shoulders look so good in them, isn’t it?”

 

Blaine presses a kiss to Kurt’s temple as his heart gives a contented squeeze. “I suppose it is.”

 

“We don’t have to.” Kurt pauses for a breath. “It was just a thought.”

 

Blaine knows every tone, every tick, every nuance of Kurt’s voice. He hasn’t spent the last 15 some odd years sharing his life with this man to not know him as completely as one person can know another. And he knows this is something Kurt isn’t just randomly considering.

 

“You’re really thinking about moving,” Blaine says and cannot deny the idea has his heart beating a little faster.

 

Their home had seemed so big, so extravagant when they’d first moved in so many years ago, two boys young and nervous and radiantly in love. It was more than enough space for the two of them and for Pav, and of course for Cooper whenever he would show up. Now, they aren’t quite so young as they used to be, and not nearly as worried about their future, but still stupidly, helplessly in love.

 

Blaine’s stomach tightens at the thought of leaving this place, their first home, the place where they grew into men together. Somehow much of their furniture are still the pieces Blaine brought from his old apartment; the dresser his grandfather built still holds their clothes, the old wooden coffee table still sits it the living room, and bookcase they’d shoved into the moving van still holds their books. Though now there are more books and more shelves and certainly more mementoes from years gone by.

 

Pictures old and new hang on the walls, clutter fills a drawer in the kitchen that Kurt keeps insisting he’ll clean out but never does, the narrow closets they do have are brimming with random strata of their shared lives. (Pav’s old bowl is safely packed away in a box, a memory neither of them can completely let go of.)

 

“Where would we move to?” Blaine asks and he feels how deep the breath Kurt takes is.

 

“I don’t know. Somewhere else in the neighborhood? Maybe the West Village? Park Slope? Some place with a little yard. We could…we could get a new dog eventually. When the time is right. I don’t really care where we live, as long as it’s with you.”

 

Blaine is sure that in another ten years from now, twenty, he’s still going to feel this way about Kurt. He’s still going to get that shiver in his belly and the warmth in his soul he’s had ever since he first laid eyes on this man. He can’t explain it and he doesn’t even want to try, he just knows that Kurt is his melody, the only song he ever needs to play.

 

“Well,” Blaine reaches out and takes Kurt’s hands. “Just don’t tell my brother until we’ve signed something. You know he’ll demand we get a place with a spare room just for him. And something ridiculous like a pool. And he’ll want to buy it himself.”

 

Blaine will never be able to give back to Cooper what he gave to them by helping them first get this place.

 

Kurt grins and shakes his head. “I think at this point we have more money than him.”

 

“Don’t tell him that either.”

 

Kurt leans in close, rests his chin on Blaine’s shoulder, and snakes his arms around Blaine’s small waist. “Are you really okay with this? We haven’t even sort of talked about it before, and it’s not like picking out new dishes or a new couch.”

 

“We did need that new couch though.”

 

“Well?”

 

Blaine takes a deep breath. “I mean, I love this place. This is our home. But you’re right. I suppose I could use some more space to work. We could have a real dining room for those dinners you like to throw. A real guest room for your dad.”

 

Kurt presses a kiss to Blaine’s shoulder. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

They have a million beautiful memories in this home, but Blaine is sure they’ll make a million more wherever they go.


End file.
